


Death PARTY

by talienfey



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Spin the Bottle, Spoilers, crackfic, drinking party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talienfey/pseuds/talienfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Death Parade gets together for a wild party after viewing season one. WARNING. This is a garbage, ridiculous, silly comedy fic. Do not take it seriously. No beta, written in like an hour. Enjoy. End of show spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this. I swear this isn't an example of my true writing strength, considering I normally write mystery/horror/psychological/emotional stuff. Probably pretty OOC. Don't take it seriously, just laugh and enjoy. 
> 
> WARNING. Contains SPOILERS, alcohol, kissing between various genders, and a creepy old man named Occulus.

The large theater's screen dimmed as the credits finished, and a spattering of applause briefly filled the room.  
  
“Ah, that was beautiful!” Quin stood up, clutching her tankard, and stretched. A few drops of her beer splashed onto Ginti, who was seated in front of her. “Great job, everyone!”  
  
“Not bad,” Nona said, leaning back into the soft chair and crossing her arms. “I'm pretty impressed.”  
  
“It was truly an emotional piece,” Decim replied, dabbing his eyes. Chiyuki gave a small laugh.  
  
“Hey, you're not crying, are you?” she asked, gently touching his arm. “I'm the one that should be in tears here!” She smiled, and he returned her loving look. The tender moment was interrupted by a small commotion behind them.  
  
“I can't--” _SMACK_ \-- “believe”-- _SMACK_ \-- “you sent me and Harada to the void!” Mayu violently slapped Ginti's arm again, glaring at the man seated next to her. “And you even _lied_ about it to trick me, too! Jerk!”  
  
“That was awful harsh, Ginti,” Harada agreed, giving the larger man a mournful, puppy-dog expression. He placed one hand on his chest. “After all that fun we had together, too? I even gave your bar a private concert! Honestly, I'm pretty hurt!”  
  
“It's not my fault!” the angry redheaded man retorted, moving away from the young woman's flailing smacks. “I was just doing my job! Ask any of them, they'd've done the same thing!” He pointed to Quin, then Nona and Decim.  
  
Nona's stare held a mere hint of disapproval, but Quin and Decim were both slowly shaking their heads. Ginti's stubborn expression faded into slight embarrassment.  
  
“Oh come _on_!”  
  
Castra let out a long yawn from her position beside Quin.  
  
“So what now? No second season? I barely got any screentime at all,” she complained. “I'm sure this was great for all of you, but I have to admit I was a little bored, especially with all that ' _will-they won't they_ ' between those two.” She raised her chin at Chiyuki and Decim, who both blushed and looked away. “And in the end, all we get is a hug? How boring.” She took a long sip of her soda, draining the last few drops loudly. “At least the snacks were free.”  
  
“I dunno about another season, but it's party time here and now!” Quin cried, falling back into the cushioned chair. “Let's all head up to Viginti and get plastered!” She raised her nearly empty beer glass.  
  
“You're _already_ plastered. And why my place?” Ginti complained as he stood up. “Why not that idiot's?” He pointed again to Decim, who held up his hands innocently.  
  
Quin shook her head. “Quindecim? That'd be like returning to _work_ for me! Besides, you're the one who has Twister!” She giggled as she stood up again. “Let's go, go, go!”  
  
“Please, follow me,” Clavis said, smiling brightly as he walked to the elevator at the rear of the room.  
  
Ginti scowled as Mayu and Harada skipped past him.  
  
“Overruled!” Mayu crowed, pulling under her eye and sticking out her tongue at him. “I'm going to make a huge mess for you to clean up, too!”  
  
“I _told_ you, I was just—Oh you too, Memine?” His former cat hopped down from her chair and walked past him, pointedly refusing to tap his ankle with her tail. “How come I'm the villain here?”  
  
“It's your eyebrows.” He jumped as Castra appeared beside him, giving a sultry grin. “They definitely say 'bad guy.' Not something I'd personally complain about, though. I like a bad boy.” Her expression turned slightly predatory as she opened another lollipop.  
  
Ginti gave a shiver and hurried away from her towards the closing elevator doors. “Oi, wait for me—it's my bar after all! Damnit!”  
  
\---

The group had already sprawled out across Viginti's large game room, snacking and drinking, by the time he arrived with Castra. 

Ginti frowned and yanked a half full beer bottle from Mayu's grasp as she excitedly talked to Harada. “You're underage,” he growled.

Harada hid his own beer behind his back as the other teen pouted. “Oh come on, Ginti. I'm _dead_. Don't be such a stick in the butt.”

“Yeah, Ginti,” Quin chimed in, leaning over. “Get that stick out of your butt!” Her hands aimed to pinch his rear. Ginti attempted to dodge, but his foot hit an empty bottle, slipped, and he landed firmly on his back.  
  
“Fu--What the hell, you're all trashing the place!” he complained as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Clavis grinned as the offending bottle rolled from Ginti over to him in a neat half circle.

“Ah, doesn't this give you ideas, Miss Quin?” he asked. Quin's eye lit up.  
  
“THAT'S PERFECT!” She grabbed the empty bottle and held it in the air. “Alright guys, party game time— _Spin the Bottle!_ ”  
  
“Oh my,” Chiyuki giggled. Her cheeks were flushed, and she gave a small hiccup. “I haven't played that since I was a teenager!” Decim looked at her with his usual stoic expression.  
  
“I do not believe I am familiar with this game,” he confessed. “Could I trouble you to explain the rules to me?”  
  
“It's pretty easy,” Nona said with a small smile. “I'm sure you'll catch right on.”  
  
“Everybody get in a circle!” Harada cried, chugging the rest of his beer before Ginti could confiscate it. The group began to gather.  
  
“Wait, wait, don't I get any say in this?” Ginti demanded. “This is my bar--”  
  
“Ginti-san,” Clavis drawled, poking at his leg. “You're the one who handed me the empty bottle! Don't be so shy.” Another harsh shiver went through Ginti as the elevator guide smiled up at him. He thought he could see a sliver of Clavis' perpetually hidden eyes peering out at him from under his eyelashes.  
  
“No wa--” he began, but was interrupted as Mayu plopped next to him.  
  
“I'll go first!” she said, smiling and taking the bottle. “Come on, land on Harada-kun!” she added in a voice which she probably thought was much quieter. Harada winced slightly.  
  
The bottle spun around twice and then slowly rolled to a stop, pointing to Castra.  
  
“Oh my,” she purred, pulling her lollipop out of her mouth in an almost obscene gesture. “I'm first?”  
  
Mayu turned bright red. “Oh! Um! I mean. You don't have to if you don--”

Castra had already crawled halfway across the circle. “Of course I don't mind, honey,” she said, taking Mayu's face between her hands. “Is this your first time? Don't worry—I'll be gentle.”

There was dead silence as she slowly, gently pressed her lips to the younger girl's, then unexpectedly deepened the kiss. Mayu's eyes widened and then closed halfway as Castra lingered, then slowly pulled away. Her tongue darted out to flick against the other girl's lower lip before she sat back, sticking her lollipop back into her mouth. “Hmm, that was pretty good,” she said.  
  
Mayu seemed stunned, staring into space with a dazed smile. Ginti awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, hoping no one noticed how flushed he suddenly was.  
  
Harada stood up abruptly. “Uh... sorry, I have to um—I'll be right back.” He took off towards the restrooms, his face bright red.

"Hmm, I guess that means I'm next,” Nona said, setting her sake cup down. Her face seemed fairly expressionless, but it was easy for the few who knew her well to recognize the touch of mischief. She took hold of the bottle firmly, then gave it another firm twist.

It rolled around once, twice, then slowly stopped in front of Quin, who clapped her hands to her face. “Oh my! Another girl-girl kiss!” she cried. “How _scandalous_!”  
  
“Oh, shush,” Nona said, pressing her lips against Quin's in a relatively chaste kiss. She was blushing slightly. “Um, Chiyuki, it's your turn now.”  
  
“Okay,” Chiyuki said, pushing a strand of her hair back from her face. Decim held up his hand.  
  
“Excuse me one moment, please.” She looked over at him. “If I understand correctly, one is to move the bottle in a spinning motion, and whomever it is pointing at when it stops spinning, receives a kiss?”  
  
Chiyuki nodded. “Yup, that's about it!”  
  
He nodded. “Thank you for the clarification.”  
  
The black-haired woman let out a deep breath, then gave the bottle a firm spin. There was a soft click, and it stopped abruptly, pointing directly to Decim.  
  
“That's odd, I thought I moved it har--” She looked at her companion, her eyes narrowing. “Decim. Empty your pockets.”  
  
“I'm terribly sorry, I don't know--” Chiyuki lunged on top of him, landing in his lap. He gave another protest as she shoved her hand in his pocket, and then pulled it out. She was holding a silver remote with a seashell design on one end.  
  
“You cheater!” she cried, failing to look remotely offended. “I can't believe you!”  
  
“I'm terribly sorry, but you did not mention any rules against such a thing,” he replied, bowing his head in slight shame.  
  
“It's interesting, so I'll allow it,” Nona said, waving her hand and taking another sip of sake. “Go on, Decim. Kiss your girlfriend.”  
  
“I thought it was my--” Chiyuki began, then stopped as Decim gently pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
“Please forgive the intrusion,” he said, sliding his arms around her. His hand slid up to support her neck, then he dipped her back in a passionate kiss.  
  
Clavis and Mayu clapped as Quin whistled. Nona and Castra nodded approvingly. Ginti scowled, unsure why he felt so annoyed by this game—or why he hadn't gotten up to leave.  
  
The two finally separated, Chiyuki blushing and gasping. Decim still had very little expression, but she was certain that was a small grin hovering around the corner of his mouth.  
  
“They're so cute,” Mayu cooed, pulling on Ginti's sleeve. “I totally ship it!”  
  
He wrinkled his nose in a scowl, crossing his arms. “This is a stupid game,” he announced, glaring away from the group.  
  
“Say, since Decim cheated, it's my turn now, right, Miss Nona?” Clavis asked, smiling.

Nona nodded. “That sounds fair to me. Go for it, Clavis.” 

The doorman carefully took the bottle, then gave it a firm twist. It spun in a circle and nearly a quarter of another to stop firmly on Ginti. Clavis looked up with a slightly sinister grin.

Mayu bumped Ginti's elbow, and he snapped out of his daydream. “Wh—hey, I never agreed to this!” he protested. Mayu howled with laughter.

“Yes! Give him a really good one, Clavis!” she cried. “Kiss the evil out!”  
  
“Listen, yo--” he began, but was interrupted as Clavis was suddenly right in front of him, smiling serenely.  
  
“H-hey, you're not really gonna--” Ginti began, feeling slightly alarmed. Clavis simply moved forward in response.  
  
He leaned back to get away, but succeeded only in falling over. “Hey--th--this is--” he protested again, but Clavis had already crawled on top of him, straddling him. The punk-looking man placed each arm on either side, pinning Ginti in. “You're cra--” he tried again, but Clavis silenced him with a deep kiss.  
  
There was dead silence for a moment. Clavis finally pulled back, smiling, and wiped his mouth on the edge of his sleeve. “Hmm, not bad,” he said, nodding.  
  
Ginti blinked, dazed, slowly raising himself up to his elbows. “Was that a tongue pie---” he began, then shook his head. “Okay, that's it, this game is _over_! You all need to go ho--”  
  
“But you forgot about me,” a new voice came. A shiver ran through the room as everyone turned to the new arrival.  
  
Occulus walked towards the circle, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
“Surely you won't leave an old man out in the cold, especially after failing to invite him to your party!” He glanced at each person individually, a cold cruelty hiding behind his smile.  
  
A few things happened at once.

Castra looked at her wrist—which decidedly did not have a watch—and mentioned something about how late it was getting. Quin stood up in a hurry and excused herself to the restroom. Decim helped Chiyuki up and bowed politely before leaving without offering an excuse. Clavis hurried after, stating he needed to operate the elevator and apologizing. Mayu opened her mouth, yawned, and teetered over in fake sleep. Ginti quickly scooped the young lady over his shoulder and hurried into the other room, mumbling about needing to take her to bed before she threw up.  Even Memine, who had been sleeping in the corner, got up abruptly and left.

Finally only two people were left sitting in the circle. Nona stared at Occulus with a dry expression. “No one invited you because that would be creepy, old man.”  
  
“So harsh,” he said in mock pain. “Come now, you can give me just one spin, right?”  
  
Nona's eyes narrowed, then she nodded. “One spin,” she unexpectedly agreed.  
  
Occulus' beard ruffled in excitement. He smiled at her as he carefully placed the bottle between them, and gave it a hard twist. It spun once—twice--three times, before pointing directly to Nona. She blanched as he leaned forward.  
  
“Thank you Nona, for being so kind to an old man,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning forward to lay a passionate, sloppy kiss on her lips. _You can't get away from me now, Nona_ , he thought. _I can't wait to see your adorable, embarrassed expression after this..._  
  
He pulled back after a full minute, satisfied, and opened his eyes slightly, then fully in shock.  
  
Nona was gone, but in her place was Harada, who had finally returned from the restroom. He appeared slightly violated, but he gave an awkward, polite smile.  
  
“I uh... can't say I've ever done anything like that before... but-- uh, no offense, sir.” He gave a bow. “I uh... gotta go!” The young man took off back towards the restrooms, his hand over his mouth.  
  
“NONA!” Occulus bellowed, his beard ruffling as he glared around the empty room. “You cheated me again!”  
  
In the elevator, headed up to the eightieth floor, Nona smiled. “Too slow as usual,” she said to herself. “Maybe next time—actually, definitely not.”

 


End file.
